


Maximoff

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Marvelous Marvel oneshots and stories [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Brother-Sister Relationships, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Marriage, Marvel Universe, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pregnancy, Protective Steve Rogers, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sister-Sister Relationship, Steve Rogers Feels, Temporary Character Death, This Is STUPID, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N is Pietro and Wanda older sister she has both thier powers only she can see people's past just by searching their minds and know their possible future. She was separated from her brother and sister when their parents were killed. She knew Starks bomb hit the she had searched his mind he felt guilty and lost broken honestly she felt sorry for him. Now she's hiding in London.





	1. Chapter 1

I walked inside my house sensing someone on high alert 

"who's there?!" 

"your hard to find Maximoff" 

"who are you?!" I asked 

He came into the light

"Nick Furry why am I not surprised" I said 

"we need your help" he said

"why should I help you" I said

"because you can" he said

I lowered my hands 

"let's go" I said

"don't want to pack" he asked

"I'll survive" I said

I nocked a tall man handsome opened I searched his memory's he had been around a long time he was in World War 2 and fell in love but fell into ice and never saw her again 

"you must be the new recruit" he said

"yes I'm Y/N Maximoff " I said

"Steve Rogers" he said 

We both walked inside you saw a girl with red hair walk in and then a guy

"who are you?" he asked 

I searched both thier minds Clint had a family and a wife and was a archer and was like a brother to Natasha who was torcherd and made into a weapon but she escaped

"I'm Y/N Maximoff" 

"Clint red head is Nat" he said 

Tony walked in the room

"hi you're the new recruit I'm" I cut Tony off

"Tony Stark aka iron man" 

"finally someone who knows what there talking about" Tony said 

Another man walked in I searched inside his head he was the Hulk and was abused has a child

"hi I'm Bruce Banner" Bruce said

"Y/N Maximoff" I said

"I'll show you your room" Steve said

"thanks" I said 

Steve showed me my room I had a bed a desk and a small dresser I went to sleep.. I enjoyed the team. I had stayed there for 5 weeks now. I sat in my room reading I looked at the calendar and started crying I sat on the floor by my bed sobbing it was Pietro and Wanda's birthday. The day my family changed and now I missed them so much it hurt knowing I couldn't protect them like I always promised them. My powers got out of control the room shook I screamed someone knocked 

"Y/N! Whats wrong " Steve asked 

I stopped and took a deep breath

"Y/N! I'm coming in" Steve said

"please don't!" I said crying 

He opened the door I ran off he didn't see me I ran to Tony

'Tony! "

" what's wrong you look like hell? "he said

" do you have somewhere I can stay that's safer" 

"you too scared of your room" he said sarcastic 

"look my powers are not exactly safe I need somewhere to stay in case my powers get out of control" 

"alright well I already made something for you" Tony said

"really good where is it" I asked 

He walked off I followed we went to the very bottom of Stark tower he walked to the basement. I followed it was big concrete I liked the open space

"this will keep your powers from affecting anyone else" he said 

I ran up and grabbed all my stuff and put in the basement 

"that was fast" Tony said 

I had my bed and dresser Tony made a bathroom for me everything I needed I looked at Tony 

"thank you"

"you're welcome" Tony said 

He left I searched for Steve he was looking for me worried sick. It hurt knowing how much he was worried. I talked to him in his head 

-"Steve" I said 

He panicked and looked around

"Y/N! Where are you" he asked

-"Steve calm down I'm in your head" 

"OK" he said 

He took a deep breath

-"I'm OK I'm in the basement" I said 

He let out a sigh of relief

"I'm sorry I ran off" 

"it's OK you want some company" he asked

"loved some" I said 

I waited Steve walked in he hugged me 

"what's wrong Y/N" he asked 

I want to tell him but I'm worried of being a burden. I searched his mind he was really worried I huffed

"today is my brother and sisters birthday I lost them a few years ago" I said fighting back tears 

Me hugged tight I always felt safe around Steve

"thanks Steve"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really really long so sorry

With Steve and Natasha getting Hydra files Steve nocked the guards out a guard about to shoot Natasha I helped her 

"thanks" Natasha said 

I smiled I helped Natasha her to the computer. I ran off to find Steve I found him punching a guard another came he had a gun I nocked him out using my power's 

"thanks" Steve said 

I started feeling dizzy Steve noticed

"Y/N?!" Steve said 

I fell Steve quickly knelt by me he used his intercom

"Y/H/N is down" he said 

I know I'm dying year's prior I got badly injured using my power's I saved myself. I knew if I got shot again... I grabbed his collar and moved him closer

"you listen.." I coughed up blood

"Y/N we can talk when you are ok" Steve said

"no time" I said with effort 

"don't say that!" He said upset

"Steve I'm dying.. Look don't bury me put.. Me in my room on my bed.." I coughed more blood

"Y/N" he mumbled 

"I will find a way to g-get back to you" I said 

"Y/N!"Steve said 

Nothing he started crying

-"I love you "I said in his head 

I'm gone but I could see Steve my body. I looked at myself I looked like a sprit. I'm a spirt I tried talking to Steve but couldn't. I watched Natasha walked in she saw my body she started crying. So badly did I want to come back and hug Natasha and kiss Steve. I watched Steve he did exactly what I said. They put my body on the bed later that night Tony, Steve, Natasha, Thor, Clint, Bruce Rhodey, Sam who had met wall running with Steve were all in the lounge 

"I didn't know Y/N well but I think tonight we should honor her memory" Rhodey said 

Tony stood 

"to Y/N she was sweet bad ass girl I had the privilege of calling my sister" Tony said teary-eyed

I started crying Tony sat down Sam stood he smiled

"the most pain in the ass every time on your right and every time I'd say don't say it.. The best hero I have ever had the pleasure of knowing" Sam said 

He drank all his beer and sat down Clint stood

"she was never dull always happy this team has lost a great member to Y/N!" Clint said teary-eyed 

He sat down Thor stood 

"to lady Y/N the best mortal I could call my friend" Thor said 

He drank some more Natasha stood she was crying

"to Y/N you were like my sister she saved me I owed her my life" Natasha said 

She sat down crying Clint hugged her Steve stood he raised his glass

"to Y/N the most beautiful, powerful, sweet, strongest Avenger" Steve said

"to Y/N!" everyone said

I could see everything but I couldn't touch or feal.. Months past I watched Pietro and Wanda angry that I couldn't set them right. I saw Steve and Tony chopping wood I saw Thor leave. Finally I saw Pietro and Wanda helping them. Watching was hard and not being able to help. I saw Clint he grabbed the kid to shield him from the bullets

"no!" I said 

I looked at Pietro I knew exactly what he was thinking

"I'm not losing you!" I said 

I focused hard and hard you were screaming I focused hard and made the bullets not hit Pietro and Clint. Weak I accidentally made the bullets hit my body I felt it. I screamed Wanda felt me in her mind and screamed she thought Pietro and I died. I let myself fall asleep. I woke up everyone was safe on the ground Wanda saw Pietro

"Pietro!" she said

"Wanda!" He said 

He ran and hugged her tight

"I felt her Pietro!" Wanda said crying 

"who!?" he asked

" sister" Wanda said 

I saw them worried sick about me 

"Y/N!" They both yelled 

Steve heard them

"Pietro Wanda I need to show you something" he said 

They followed Steve to Stark tower they went to my room in the basement my wounds healed though I still felt the pain. Wanda and Pietro cried when they saw me. Steve left to give us alone time. I looked dead Pietro sat on the left of my bed Wanda sat on the other. I could see them by my body Wanda thought hard 

-"sister" she said 

In her head you moved in front of her Wanda saw you

"Y/N!" Wanda said 

I smiled

"Wanda?!" Pietro said 

He couldn't see me I started crying

"Pietro you can't see her can you?" Wanda asked 

Pietro started crying 

"Wanda" I said she looked at me 

"I don't have time tell Pietro I love him" I said 

"she said she loves you" Wanda said

"I love you too Y/N" Pietro said crying 

I feel horrible for leaving them again I tried to touch Wanda she tried to hug but couldn't 

"I love you Wanda both of you I'm so...Sorry" I said 

I became weak I started fading

"Y/N!" Wanda said 

I lost most of my strength

"She's gone" Wanda said 

Pietro hugged my body crying has did Wanda 

Year later I'm still a spirt I couldn't speak to Wanda but I could see everything. I saw Peggy's funeral saw Steve try to help Bucky. I saw Tony and Steve take different paths then saw Clint take Pietro and Wanda away. Relieved they weren't locked up it broke my heart to see them against each other but what really broke me was when I saw them at the airport. I need to get there I thought hard then it hit me. I'm trying to hard I relaxed my mind spirt and laid on my body suddenly I jolted furrowed. I felt my skin I'm alive I smiled then remembered everyone at the airport. I ran fast to them they all looked at me shocked

"Y/N!" Pietro and Wanda said 

They were about to run to me I stopped them with my powers

"Y/N?"Steve said 

I ignored him and walked to Rhodey he was confused I saluted him

" Lieutenant" I said he smiled

"Ive missed her" Rhodey said 

I walked to Peter

"you must be Peter Parker aka the famous Spider-Man" I said

"really you know who I am?" Peter said 

I laughed I walked to Vision 

"Vision thank you for being there for my sister" I said 

He bowed his head I walked to Natasha I hugged her 

-"this is not where you belong" I said in her head 

"I know" Natasha said 

I walked to Tony 

"why didn't you tell me about your parents dying" Tony asked mad

-"because when I looked inside you Stark I saw a man lost full of guilt" I said in his head 

I walked to T'Challa I put my hands on his shoulders 

"your father would have been proud of you T'Challa" I said 

He was surprised by what I said I walked to Sam

"thank you for being there for Steve" I said 

He smiled I walked to Scott I smiled 

"I guess it's true heroes come in all shapes and sizes" I said

He laughed at my joke I walked to Clint 

"hows the family" I asked 

"goo.. How do you know that" Clint asked

"one day I tell you" I said 

I walked to Pietro and Wanda they cried has did I and hugged them both 

"I'm so sorry" I said

"Y/N this wasn't your fault" Pietro said 

I hugged them tighter I kissed there heads I walked to Steve he was crying I started crying I hugged him

"I love you too" Steve said

"one year and you remember" I said 

He kissed me I walked to Bucky he stepped back a little

"don't believe them when they say you are a villain.. Your a hero" I said 

Bucky was surprised I walked to where everyone could see me 

"my friends the day we let the government make our lives the day we lose our freedom some of you will lose much some more than others... If we all quit I will assure you that the government will drop the rules.. It's your choice" I said 

I showed them what Steve and Bucky we're trying to prevent. Pietro and Wanda walked to me. Scott walked to. Then Sam he put his hand on my shoulder

"on your right" he said 

I smiled Natasha looked at Clint they both walked to me following T'Challa 

"your highness" I said 

Peter walked to me with Rhodey. Tony rolled his eyes. Tony took his helmet off he walked to Steve. Steve held his hand out Tony shook it they all walked to you. Sure enough a month later unnatural events happened. Tony simply replied if you want any help from any hero drop the rules 3 months later the government dropped the rules and things were back to normal. Except one minor change I'm married to Steve Rogers in my room I felt sick you were throwing up I ran to the store and grabbed a test. I took it I'm pregnant and tonight I'm telling my husband


End file.
